Field
The disclosure relates to an organic luminescence display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic luminescence display device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device including an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and is a self-emission display device that emits light in such a way that in the organic emission layer, holes provided by the hole injection electrode recombine with electrons provided by the electron injection electrode to generate excitons, which change from an exited state to a ground state, generating light.
Organic luminescence display devices, which are self-emission display devices, do not require a separate light source. Hence, they can be driven at a low voltage, are lightweight and thin, and have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and short response speeds. Due to these high-quality characteristics, organic luminescence display devices are gaining more importance as future-generation display devices.